This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Summary of the entire COBRE program (see below for a description of 4 individual projects) A. Specific aims The goal of our COBRE during year 9, as in all previous years, was to put our junior PIs in the position of obtaining R01 grant. Our long-term goal has continued to be to prepare our Biomedical Research and Integrative NeuroImaging (BRaIN Imaging) Center currently funded primarily by the COBRE grant for a transition to a research program supported by a mixture of small-, medium- and large-size grants outside of the IDeA mechanism. Overall, we were quite successful in achieving the specific aims for year 9. All four junior PIs have graduated from our program with 3 of them receiving a total of 4 R01 grants, and four new junior PIs have been recruited and are being supported. We have also submitted the COBRE Phase III P30 application in September 2009.